disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fa Mulan
Mulan to główna postać z serii Mulan. Opis Osobowość Mulan, w przeciwieństwie do większości poprzednich ról kobiecych, jest odważna i bardziej samodzielna. Nie wpasowywuje się również we wzór młodej, chińskiej dziewczyny tamtejszych czasów - mimo naturalnego piękna, jest niezdarna, szczera i niezależna, a nie, jak oczekiwano, cicha i skromna. Dlatego jej spotkanie ze swatką zakończyło się chaotycznie. Stwierdziła ona, że chociaż Mulan dorosła do małżeństwa, to nigdy nie zostanie panną młodą. Kiedy ojciec dziewczyny miał wyruszyć na wojnę, Mulan nie mogła tego zneść i poszła do wojska za jej chorego ojca.Jednak jej odwaga, inteligencja i determinacja, pomogły jej podczas wojny z Hunami. Wygląd Mulan jest 16-letnią chłopczycą chińskiego pochodzenia. Ma ona piękne ciemnobrązowe oczy i długie, czarne włosy, ale później zmienia ich długość. Na początku filmu, jej włosy sięgały do talii. Później, kiedy dołącza do wojska, obcina włosy, i wiąże je w kok. Stanowi to skuteczny kamuflaż jej płci. W drugiej częsci jej włosy urosły, co prawda nie są pierwotnej długości, jednak znacznie dłuższe niż w pierwszej części. Podczas dwóch filmach, Mulan nosił wachlarz strojów, z pięknymi, sukienki chińskich do jej żołnierza wstać, choć jej najbardziej znaczące projekty pochodzą z oryginalnego filmu, w którym jej promocyjne sukienka pochodzi, który jest prosty strój, który składał się z kremowej sukience albo zielono-żółte, z niebieskiego na koszulce, który ma zielone rękawy, i czerwoną opaską wokół jej talii. Ona także strój sportowy kung-fu stylizowany Solider za, jak również jej różowy strój i swat za ojca jej pancerz. Mulan ma nie nosić żadnych makijaż lub coś do "upiększyć" jej i nie zawsze używać jej piękno do korzyści. Większość z nich nie może nawet dbanie o wygląd w ten sposób (choć jej charakter jest piękny). Ona często mówi się, że miał jej podobasz Shang dla jego siły i kochać go za jego osobowość i rodzaj miał rozpad. Należy zauważyć, że Li Shang również nigdy nie komentuje każdej części Mulan wygląda, ma ten moment z "kroków dziewczyna do światła i anioły śpiewają". Ponadto, należy zauważyć, że w rzeczywistości nie mówią, że motyw sobą bezpośrednio do drugiej. Historia Mulan Mulan jest jedynym dzieckiem Fa Zhou, były bohater wojenny, a Fa Li. Mulan jest zmuszony udać się do swat miasta, aby znaleźć jej męża, który kończy się upokarzającą porażką. Wkrótce po, doradca chińskiego cesarza, Chi-Fu, przybywa do wioski, żeby ogłosić, że śmiertelne Hunowie pod wodzą Shan Yu, zalęgły Chin, i że jeden człowiek w każdej rodzinie musi służyć w czasie wojny. Mimo jej protestów (które konsul cesarza Fu Chi wycisza), jej ojciec, mówi, że pójdzie na przekór swojej starości i starych ran wojennych. Mulan postanawia pójść w jego miejsce stwarzające jako człowiek, cięcie długie włosy z mieczem, kradnąc jej ojca zbroję i jazdy z dala od konia, Khan, więc ona będzie trzymać go z narażeniem życia. Na jej drodze do obozu wojskowego, Mulan spotyka Mushu, mały smok, który twierdzi, że jest strażnikiem wysłany przez swoich przodków. On zgadza się pomóc jej przejść jako żołnierz. Choć Mulan nie szkolenie armii na początku, że używa jej inteligencję i staje się pierwszym żołnierzem rozwiązać zagadkę ustawiony przez Li Shang, jej jednostki dowódca. Następnie, że szybko prowadzi się w jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy w urządzeniu. Ona również, że przyjaciół w Yao, Ling i Chien Po, trzech żołnierzy koledzy, chociaż ona jest zmuszony do ukrycia jej płeć. Poprzez machinacje Mushu, żołnierze są powołani na front. Po stwierdzeniu, że chińska armia, dowodzona przez ojca Walnym Li Shang, zostało całkowicie zniszczone przez Hunów, Shang prowadzi Mulan i innych żołnierzy, aby je zatrzymać. Pomimo urządzenia są liczniejsze, Mulan jest w stanie pokonać Hunów, miażdżąc je w lawinie w drodze rakiety. Jednak ona doznaje kontuzji z Shan-Yu, co powoduje jej płeć jest objawione. Ona oszczędzono śmierci, co było karą dla kobiety do wojska, jako sposób Shang spłaty zadłużenia z Mulan ratowania go podczas poprzedniej walki. Mulan jest pozostawione przez wojsko i przygotowuje się do powrotu do domu. Jednak odkrywa, że Shan-Yu i jego pięciu generałów przetrwały i zmierzamy w stronę Imperial City. Mulan próbuje ostrzec Shang, ale ignorowane, bo jest kobietą. Jednak, gdy Shan Yu oddaje Emperor, Shang, Yao, Ling i Chien Po niej dołączyć w próby ratowania. Mulan przebiera się, Yao, Ling i Chien Po co konkubin i wyjąć Hun strażników, pozwalając Shang dotrzeć Shan Yu i cesarza. Yao, Ling i Chein Po ewakuacji z cesarzem, ale Mulan pozostaje w tyle po Shang jest ogłuszony przez Shan Yu. Ona ukazuje siebie jako żołnierza, który zdjął Hunów, które Angers Shan Yu. Podczas pracy z Shan Yu, ona pochodzi z planu, by go zabić za pomocą sztucznych ogni. Podczas Mushu idzie po fajerwerki, Mulan twarze Shan Yu na dachu cesarskiego pałacu. Ona go rozbraja z wachlarzem papieru i używa swego miecza, aby przypiąć go na dach, pozwalając Mushu strzelać fajerwerki na Shan Yu, prawdopodobnie zabijając go. Mulan jest uciskany przez Chi Fu, po raz ostatni, gdy arogancko twierdzi, że jako kobieta, że jest niegodny miana bohatera i samopoczucie nic warte. Mulan zostaje skonfrontowane przez cesarza z jej różnych przestępstw, usłyszawszy o nich z Chi Fu. W tym samym czasie, on przyznaje, że uratowała całe Chiny i kłania się jej z szacunku. Jego wyniki gest wszystkich ludzi zgromadzonych kłaniając także. Cesarz pierwszy oferuje Mulan stanowisko rady następnie pracę jako konsul, z których oba Mulan odmawia. Cesarz zamiast prezenty jej osobistego grzebieniem, i miecz Shan Yu. Mulan wraca do domu, i jest w stanie pogodzić się z jej ojcem. Końcówka filmu pokazuje Mulan zapraszając Shang, który następnie owiedza Mulan pod pozorem zwrotu jej kask, na kolację. Początek sequela jak Shang oświadcza sie Mulan, Jednakże zadania Emperor je zarówno z konwojowania swoje trzy córki do sąsiedniego królestwa Qui Gong w próbie utworzenia sojuszu. Jeżeli sojusz nie, Mongołowie chcieli zaatakować Chiny jak Hunów zrobił. Mulan i Shang ask Yao, Ling i Chien Po im towarzyszyć. Relacja Shang i Mulan staje się nieco napięte podczas podróży, jak para ma różne poglądy na różne kwestie, w szczególności na temat zaaranżowanych małżeństw księżniczki zostały zmuszone do. Tymczasem Mushu jest poinformowany, że jeśli Mulan żeni Shang, to on przestanie być stróżem, a nie zostały zwrócone do swojej poprzedniej pracy z Dzwonek Gong. Mushu wykorzystuje różnice Mulan i Shang i próbuje złamać ich. Jednak wkrótce odkrywa, Mushu Mulan plany i próbuje pogodzić z Shang. Przed ona może porozmawiać z Shang, bandyci atakują grupę. Shang i Mulan są w stanie uratować księżniczki, ale pozostają wiszące na zerwany most. Shang zdecyduje się poświęcić, a most może obsługiwać tylko jeden. Mulan i księżniczki dalej w kierunku Gong Qui. Widząc, że księżniczki nie zakochał się w Yao, Ling i Chien PO, i wierząc, że Shang jest martwy, Mulan przygotowuje się do zaoferowania siebie jako oblubienica w ich miejscach. Jednak Shang objawi przetrwały jego upadek, i podróżuje, by ją zatrzymać. Mushu jest w stanie rozwiązać sprawy przez maskarady jako Golden Dragon Jedności, i zmusza króla zatrzymać ślub. Księżniczki są uwalniane z ich śluby i Shang i Mulan są małżeństwem. Koniec filmu, pokazuje, że Mulan powiedział Shang o Mushu i że Shang łączy świątynie rodzinnych, pozwalając Mushu pozostać opiekunem. Mulan II Jej Wysokość Zosia Zobacz też ar:فا مولان en:Fa Mulan es:Fa Mulán fi:Fa Mulan fr:Fa Mulan hr:Fa Mulan it:Fa Mulan nl:Mulan pt-br:Fa Mulan ru:Фа Мулан tr:Fa Mulan zh:木蘭 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Mulan Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mulan (1998) Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mulan II Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jej Wysokość Zosia